Serenata Original
by Kar-toOn
Summary: Yamato le lleva una serenata a Mimi, una serenata singular: batería, bajo, teclado, guitarra eléctrica y él cantando al más estilo Rock & Roll! xD


**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes incluidos en esta historia no me pertenecen, tampoco la canción genial escrita por Benji Madden… qué deprimente es recordar todo esto ¬¬**

**El One shot sí es mío y se hace mención a la canción "Wondering" de Good Charlotte… Blah, blah, blah… Enjoy it! xD**

**SERENATA ORIGINAL**

Era muy tarde, en pocos minutos serían las 12 de la noche. Una camioneta negra se estacionó en frente de una residencia muy elegante.

-¡Vaya, parece un castillo!- exclamó un joven dentro del vehículo.

De éste bajaron 4 chicos. Un joven peli azul bajaba de la camioneta las partes de una batería mientras que un castaño con un bajo colgado en el hombro le ayudaba a armarla. Un pelinegro de lentes acomodaba su teclado y un rubio con una guitarra en la espalda, conectaba los amplificadores y preparaba los micrófonos.

-Matt, la batería está lista- avisó el chico peli azul sentándose en el banco de ésta, jugando las baquetas. El rubio asintió en silencio.

El joven castaño probó el bajo con las primeras notas de la canción "Smoke in the water" de Deep Purple.

-Se oye bien- indicó el castaño mientras seguía tocando.

El pelinegro encendió su teclado y pasó un dedo rápido por todas las teclas. _"¡Yeah!"_.

-Teclado listo- informó con una sonrisa. El joven rubio asintió nuevamente. Matt tomó su guitarra y pasó la plumilla por las cuerdas. _"Afinadas, perfecto"_.

Los tres jóvenes miraron a su líder esperando instrucción alguna. El rubio miró su reloj de pulso. Las 12:05pm

-Muy bien chicos, como lo practicamos- dijo Yamato a 3 jóvenes, por fin había dicho algo, desde que habían llegado estaba silencioso… así era él- uno, dos, tres, cuatro…

**if you want me to wait  
>I would wait for you<br>if you tell me to stay  
>I would stay right thru<br>if you don't wanna say anything at all  
>I´m happy wondering<br>(go) (yeah, yeah)**

La canción empezó. Era una canción de rock. Yamato no era de llevarle serenata a ninguna chica, bueno, nunca lo había hecho, no le gustaba las demostraciones públicas de afecto, pero esa no era cualquier chica, era nada más y nada menos que Mimi Tachikawa, la chica de sus sueños, su **novia**.

**since I was a young man  
>I never was a fun man<br>I never had a plan  
>and no security then<br>ever since I met you  
>I never could forget you<br>I only wanna get you right here next to me  
>cause everybody (woah)<br>needs someone that they can trust and  
>you´re somebody (woah)<br>that I found just in time**

Muchos acostumbraban llevarle serenata a su novia, con el típico mariachi y el tipo a un lado mirando a su chica mientras otro cantaba canciones de amor… pero a Yamato esa idea no le gustaba del todo. Una noche estrellada, estaba el rubio sobre el techo de su casa mirando la luna llena tratando de idear la sorpresa perfecta para su novia, en una semana cumplirían 2 años juntos y quería impresionarla. El astro tenía un efecto raro en él, que alguna vez fue un lobo solitario, o al menos eso pensaba Yamato que decía tener mejor inspiración en las noches y solía escribir sus canciones, y tal como lo esperaba, la luna fue testigo de una idea. Esa noche decidió hacer algo loco por una vez en su vida: llevarle serenata a su novia. Dar una serenata no era una locura, la locura era que YAMATO ISHIDA lo hiciera pero… el amor tiene algo de locura ¿o no? Así que esa misma noche escribió una canción para ella, para su _princesa_.

**if you want me to wait, I would wait for you  
>if you tell me to stay<br>I would stay right through  
>if you don't wanna say anything at all<br>I´m happy wondering**

Al principio los integrantes de la banda pensaron que los aliens secuestraron a su amigo y dejaron a un raro clon cuando este les pidió de favor que lo ayudaran con la idea, pero casi de inmediato aceptaron, les debían favores a Yamato y no podían decir que no. Y ahora estaba ahí, frente a su castillo cantando una canción de amor… roquera. Era una serenata distinta a todo lo que había visto: El lugar de violines, teclado; en lugar de trompetas, batería; no había tololoche sino un bajo; y no sería de guitarra de caja, sino una _Fender_ eléctrica. Todos los instrumentos conectados a amplificadores. Y no cantaría un tipo desconocido vestido típicamente de charro, sino Yamato Ishida, vestido con una chamarra de cuero, playera de Green Day, pantalones de mezclilla y un par de Converse verdes. Una serenata muy singular a decir verdad.

**now my life is changing  
>its always rearranging<br>its always getting stranger than I thought it ever could  
>ever since I found you<br>I wanna be around you  
>I wanna to get down to the point that I need you<br>cause everybody (woah)  
>needs someone that they can trust and<br>you´re somebody (woah)  
>that I found just in time<br>**

Las luces de la recámara de Mimi se encendieron, luego las luces de toda la residencia, al igual que las casas colindantes a ésta. Matt sonrió, Mimi ya debió haberse despertado. Y siguió cantando, ahora más feliz, esperaba que la sorpresa le gustara. Vecinos empezaron a salir de sus hogares, con los cabellos revueltos, pijamas, cara de somnolencia y algunos no muy felices. Los chicos rieron ante este hecho y tocaron sus instrumentos más animados. Matt miraba con recelo la habitación de la chica, esperaba que en cualquier momento apareciera por la ventana e iluminara más la noche. Pasaron segundos y la joven salió, no por la ventana, sino por la puerta y se plantó en el marco de ésta. Matt se quedó idiota mirándola en aquel camisón de seda rosa que le llegaba antes de las rodillas, su cabello atado por dos coletas y sus ondas cayéndole sobre los hombros. Sus vibrantes ojos acaramelados brillando alegres, sus mejillas sonrojadas y una hermosa sonrisa que había logrado derretir el corazón de Matt… verla así lo enternecía, y sintió que su corazón daba vuelcos, su estómago mariposeaba y sus manos sudaban… tal y como la primera cita con Mimi. Su idea loca había tenido una recompensa muy satisfactoria.

**if you want me to wait  
>I would wait for you<br>if you tell me to stay  
>I would stay right thru<br>if you don't wanna say anything at all  
>I´m happy wondering<br>(go)(yeah, yeah)(yeah, yeah)  
><strong>

Antes no era divertido, era un limón, siempre serio, sarcástico, con un semblante rebelde, una cara linda, pero sin sonrisa, y le costaba mostrar afecto, era un hombre de pocas palabras y su corazón estaba guardado bajo llave, detrás de paredes de inseguridad, miedo y soledad… luego conoció a Mimi Tachikawa, esa joven que desde el día en que la conoció, no había podido olvidar. Mimi le demostró que podía confiar en ella, le hizo ver que no lo lastimaría, porque ese era el mayor temor de Yamato: Entregar su corazón y que se lo devolvieran en pedazos, aunque sabía que por Mimi podía correr el riesgo… ella lo valía. La joven había logrado derribar esas paredes poco a poco, llegando a su corazón y robándoselo sin haberlo planeado. Ahora solo quería estar con ella, porque todos necesitaban a alguien, y su corazón, su cerebro, su alma y su ser necesitaban a Mimi, la joven que con una mirada y una sonrisa se había ganado a Yamato y poco después, a su corazón.

**don't tell me  
>the bad news<br>don't tell me  
>anything at all<br>just tell me  
>that you need me<br>and stay right here with me  
><strong>

Ella lo hizo cambiar, ella era la razón de su felicidad, ahora sonreía estando a su lado porque veía todo desde otra perspectiva. Con Mimi las palabras sobraban. Se sentía un hombre nuevo cuando ella llegó, como un lobo andaba detrás de ella porque la joven se había vuelto sin quererlo, en la razón de su vivir. Era la única fan que adoraba verla gritar en cada concierto que él daba, la que podía arrancarle la playera sin que él se molestara. Ella era su fuente de inspiración, la musa de todas sus composiciones… Mimi Tachikawa.

**if you want me to wait  
>I would wait for you<br>if you tell me to stay  
>I would stay right thru<br>if you don't wanna say anything at all  
>I´m happy wondering<br>**

Y luego de su primer beso, él ya no se sentía un sapo, ahora era SU príncipe y como tal debía de cuidarla y protegerla de todo tipo de brujas, magos y dragones, por ella blandiría su guitarra y tocaría rock toda la noche… Su mundo ahora giraba en torno a la castaña, era la pieza de su rompecabezas.

**if you want me to wait  
>I would wait for you<br>if you tell me to stay  
>I would stay right thru<br>if you don't wanna say anything at all  
>I´m happy wondering<strong>

Miró a su novia caminar hacia él con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, cuando llegó a él lo abrazó fuertemente y le besó la mejilla.

-¿Te gustó _princesa_? Esta canción es para ti- le susurró el joven sonrojado al oído de su novia.

-Me encantó Matt, la canción es muy hermosa, todo lo que hiciste- miró a su novio y luego vio a los integrantes de la banda que miraban atentos la escena -¡Estuvieron fantásticos chicos!- los jóvenes sonrieron con el elogio de la chica -¡Gracias por todo Matt, fue maravilloso!- exclamó Mimi volviendo a abrazar a su novio, pero luego se separó un poco de él para mirarlo- solo quería preguntarte algo…

-¿Qué pasa princesa?- preguntó preocupado el joven rubio.

-¿No que no te gustaban las demostraciones públicas de afecto?- preguntó la joven extrañada. Matt rió, la apretó más contra sí y la besó quedamente. Por primera vez no le importó que su banda de rock, los vecinos y los padres de Mimi lo vieran, no le importaba nada más que la joven que ahora besaba. La dejó de besar y la joven lo miró con los ojos brillando de felicidad.

-A veces se hacen cosas locas por amor- sonrió el joven- Feliz aniversario Mimi.

-Feliz aniversario- respondió la joven enternecida- Te amo Matt.

-Y yo a ti _princesa_- dijo esto, y haciendo valer sus palabras, la besó de nuevo, pero ahora fue un beso largo.

Era una noche muy especial para ambos, ¿quién hubiera creído que Yamato Ishida, el lobo solitario, líder de los Teenage Wolves, el antes serio y tétrico haría algo parecido? Una serenata para su novia, y un beso que rompía con las ideas que antes se habían hecho de él.

Después de todo había valido la pena, Yamato estaba loco por Mimi y no se arrepentía de nada… la locura no siempre es mala… ¿o sí?

_**With love… Kar-toOn! xD**_


End file.
